yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Vending Machine
' The Vending Machines are machines where Ayano Aishi can buy drinks or chips.' Appearance On the May 24th, 2015 Build, there was a un-implemented plaza filled with several miscellaneous placeholder objects. A red unusable vending machine was one of them, and it was located on the right side. It was eventually removed in the next update. The first usable vending machine had a picture of leaves in the middle, and writing in hot pink kanji. The drinks that came out were blue and white cylinders with light blue writing on them. It was located on the right wall of Akademi High School. As of the November 15th, 2015 Build, there are two identical vending machines on campus. They are located on the second floor in the cafeteria. When it is lunchtime, students will stand by the machines and gossip, but they will not interact with the machines. As of the March 2nd, 2016 Build, there is a trash can located between the two vending machines. As of the December 2nd, 2018 Build, the Vending Machines have been redesigned. The vending machines in the Cafeteria are E-Sven Up And Orange Soda. The eating area also features three Vending Machines which are Pretsy, Cola Dora and Mr. Peter. As of the February 1st, 2019 Build, another vending machine was added on the left side of the cafeteria. This vending machine serves snacks instead of drinks. Use When Ayano walks up to a vending machine, a button prompt appears that says Buy Drink. When the E''' key is pressed, ('''A for the controller) a soda can will come out the bottom flap, as long as the player has enough Money. The more cans that are bought, the lower frame rate will fall. At the moment, Ayano can pick up drinks, but they serve no purpose but to complete Hazu Kashibuchi's task. Ayano can sabotage one of the drink machines through the use of a screwdriver. This causes the machine to take in money but not dispense any drinks. Currently, this serves no benefit, but it will play a role in eliminating Osana in the future. Salty Snacks If Ayano buys a pack of Salty Snacks from its respective machine, she can give the bag to a student (with the exception of the Student Council and Delinquents). They will briefly eat and proceed to take a drink from the nearest Drinking Fountain. If Ayano has met certain criteria (sabotaging the fountain with a Pipe Wrench, plugging in a Power Strip to the nearby power outlet, exposing the wires of the nearby switch with a Screwdriver, and turning on the switch), any student that drinks out of the fountain will get electrocuted. Ayano herself can get electrocuted if she stands too close to the sabotaged drinking fountain. Trivia *Vending Machines were implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build. **Sound effects were added for buying drinks from the machines in the October 11th, 2015 Build. *Ayano may be able to put soda cans in a sack and hit students with it, but animations are needed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651818751910801408 *YandereDev jokingly stated that the vending machines were implemented so he didn't go insane with stress.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651878941020459008 *Ayano will have to buy soda if money is implemented. Money won't be implemented unless stores are implemented, and stores won't be implemented until a small town is implemented.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652913168839127040 *YandereDev likes the idea of Ayano contaminating a drink using poison or tranquilizers and giving it to people when Ayano has a good reputation. It may not be implemented due to difficulties in technique.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653631605458628608 *The new vending machine from December 2nd, 2018, are knock-offs from real soda brands. Gallery 5-24-15VendingMachines.png|Two red vending machines. May 24th, 2015 Build. VEND.jpeg|The vending machine in the October 8th, 2015 Build. 3-2-16VendingMachine.png|Two vending machines located on the second floor of the school building. March 2nd, 2016. VendingMachinesLunchArea.png|Two vending machines located on the second floor of the school building. VendingMachinesEatingArea.png|Three vending machines located in the eating area. Category:Akademi High Category:Interactive Category:Second Floor Category:Game Mechanics